


The Boy Is Ours

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, I want this ship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: As teenagers, Kenny and Bebe developed a friendly rivalry as both competed for the attention of a certain ginger
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Bebe Stevens, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick/Bebe Stevens
Kudos: 18





	The Boy Is Ours

Kyle had gotten attractive as a teenager.

Kenny and Bebe were extremely interested.

It wasn’t limited to just then: Kenny hadn’t understood his early developing feelings and Bebe was ready to admit she made a mistake playing around with him at the young ages they were and she was ready to be more mature.

And now the three were teenagers.

Kyle was completely unaware that his feelings for both Kenny and Bebe were requited, and the pair also had no idea about it.

All Kenny and Bebe knew, was that there was competition for the ginger they were both after.

And so the friendly rivalry began. 

It lasted a good few months, with a lot of flirting and constantly trying to one-up the other, but for whatever reason Kyle never said yes to any date invites they gave him.

The redhead still had Stan as a best friend, and had became good study friends with Wendy and Token so of course the pair then decided to go chase down the friends.

Bebe got nowhere and neither did Kenny, no one would help.

Because apparently they were both “acting crazy”.

Of course they didn’t see it and just kept on trying.

When it seemed like it would never end, Kyle finally had enough.

“I like both of you, okay!?”

It was enough to get them both to shut up.

The frustrated redhead sighed. “I want to go out with both of you. I’m sorry, I can’t decide, I’m better off alone.”

He was off before he could be stopped.

Kenny and Bebe were left with each other.

.......

It took some time, but the two finally agreed.

They wanted Kyle to be happy, and if he wanted to be with both of them then it was possible. 

The rivalry was still there, little stabs of jealousy here and there.

But.....

They both got what they wanted.

The boy was theirs.


End file.
